kosoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Ayor
Ayor is the ancestral home of nymphs. It is filled with forests, sloping hills and lush valleys. Culture and Population Ayor holds Kosovia's largest population of nymphs, with 70% of nymphs living within its borders. It also holds a large population of vampires, nagas and spriggans. Those who lived before Queen Su Chin's reign, which began 40 years ago, will remember the tyrannical rule of the previous king. Non-humans were heavily discriminated against, even nymphs despite this being their homeland. But with Queen Su Chin's reign, that has changed and all races have equal opportunity. Despite its peaceful ruler and overall charming aura, Ayor does have a legal slave trade with Ulios and Chadrica. Though it is illegal to kidnap citizens into slavery, criminals and impoverished people can sell themselves into slavery and their families will receive a seasonal wage. (OOC note: your character can only receive wages this way if the character who joined slavery is played by a PC.) Government Ayor is currently ruled under a monarchy. The current ruler is Queen Su Chin, who had overthrown the previous human king who was a tyrant to the native nymph population. The heir to the throne is her son Qiao Chin. Compared to the previous king, Su Chin is a kind and compassionate queen. She allows commonfolk to come to the castle to speak with her directly about issues in the country, and does anything in her power to fix it as soon as possible. Geography Being the homeland of nymphs, Ayor is a natural paradise. Most of the country is covered in lush forests, mountains and grasslands. It has an overall humid climate with minimal seasonal change in temperature. Warmer seasons bring typhoons along the coast but otherwise they are a dry time. Winter brings rain and occasionally floods from the numerous lakes across the country. Most of the nymph population live outside organized cities, only coming to trade or visit friends. The cities are mainly for non-nymphs who would not be able to survive on their own. As such, there are a few number of cities though they all have large populations. There are two playable cities in Ayor: Deng Lingxin Deng Lingxin is the capitol of Ayor, home to the Queen and all government officials. It is the wealthiest city and houses over 70,000 people. It is located on the Chayu Peninsula over looking the bay of the same name. The city is the trading center of Ayor, and has a large market sector to accompany the amount of merchants to travel to the city. Cao Ruogang Cao Ruogang is located within the thin Duong Canyon. The buildings are built along the mountainsides and thus has many levels to it. Farms are located near the top of the mountains, where it is flat with fertile soil. Those with fears of heights are not advised to live here. The city houses 50,000 people, and size-wise it is the largest city, spreading out over 40 sq km. It is considered the agricultural city of Ayor, with everyone spread out enough to have crops or livestock to grow and raise. Economy and Trade Imports: Masonry, Magical Tools, Textiles Exports: Lumber, Livestock, Wild Game (deer, boar, and bear primarily) Crops: Beans, Eggplants, Sweet Peppers, Squash, Melons, Zucchini, Cucumbers, Cilantro, Mint, Shallots, Garlic, Onions, Dill, Marjoram, Basil Foreign Affairs Ayor and Ulios have had a rocky past with each other, with Ulios attempting to land grab from Ayor during the previous king's reign. There is an unsteady peace currently in place. Chadrica and Ayor are strong trade partners. History over time ayor has gotten smaller due to ulios taking land from itCategory:Countries